1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to data transmission technology in a network.
2. Discussion of Related Art
With a recent increase in the number of interactive services based on a mobile device, etc., real-time data transmission is frequently being performed via a wireless network and so on. In such a case, data is generally transmitted in packet units using Transmission Control Protocol (TCP), but in a network path with a high packet loss rate, a delay occurs in retransmission of a lost packet. In other words, only when all the packets arrive at a receiving end, it is possible to read and process the data. However, due to a delay in the arrival of the packet that has been lost and is retransmitted, a delay occurs in total service processing time, resulting in deterioration in the quality of real-time service.
To solve this problem, data may be transmitted using User Datagram Protocol (UDP) rather than TCP. In case of UDP, data does not need to be transmitted in sequence, and even when some packets are lost, other packets do not need to wait for retransmission of the lost packets. However, since UDP does not provide a recovery algorithm for packet loss, packet loss needs to be separately processed, and in particular, passage through a firewall is limited. Although other means for reducing the transmission delay of TCP have been proposed, all of them require modification of TCP itself, and thus many difficulties lie in generally applying them. Consequently, there is a need for technology for effectively reducing a transmission delay without modifying an existing packet transmission protocol.